40 Years Later
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: 40 years later they all come together for a reunion. Read after 'Morgan' and 'San Francisco'. I don't own anyone. *Please Review. Be Kind/Nice.*
1. Morgan

**Morgan**

My daughter Luna came into the kitchen.

"Hey are the brownies done?" she asked.

"Idinno honey but you can check. Where's Jennifer?" I returned, referring to my other daughter.

"Upstairs, as usual. I don't know if she'll come down."

Luna went over to the stove, put oven mitts on and opened the door.

"No they need a few more minutes," she said.

"Ok."

She closed the door, took the oven mitts off and went into the white living room, where her dad Leo was.

"Jennifer," I called up the stairs.

There wasn't an answer.

"Jennifer, I wont make you talk to everyone but I would like you to make an appearance," I told her.

Outside it was snowing. The heat was on inside. I hoped everyone would mke it ok.

Today was the day of the reunion. Leo and I had invited my siblings, their friends from college and their children to our place for a get together. When I told Jennifer about it she didnt seem too pleased with the idea, since Shawn, my brother Cory's long time best friend, was her dad. She and Luna were half sisters.

Jennifer was at that age where she hted everything and everyone, though I think part of this had to do with the fact that Shawn had never stuck around.

Back in college Shawn and I had had sex one night, and I wasn't sure if Cory knew this or not. Shawn and Cory had been friends since elementary school.

Abruptly in college Shawn was drafted to fight in the Iraq war. He wrote me letters, which I thought was terribly romantic. I have them in a box up in our attic.

In the living room the doorbell rang.

"Jennifer!" I called shortly up the stairs at the same time that Luna called "I'll get it!".

I walked into the living room where Luna was opening the tall white front door.

"Luna," I reminded her.

"Yes Mom I looked through the window before I opened the door," she said.

Leo walked over to me, putting his arm around my waist.

"Hi hun," he said.

"Hi."

Into the living room stepped Cory, his wife Topanga and their daughter Alexa.

"Hi. There are brownies in the kitchen," Luna told Alexa, taking her by the hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Hi can I take your coats?" Leo asked.

He left me and went to help Topanga off with her coat.

"Well aren't you polite," she said.

"He's always been," I returned, walking over to them.

We hugged, Cory closing the door behind them.

"Hi what do you have to drink?" he asked.

"Well....."

Cory followed Leo into the kitchen while Topanga and I made our way over to the couch.

"Hi," she said, sitting.

"Hi how are the roads?" I retuend.

"Not great. Angela and Jasmine should be here in a few, I don't know when Shawn, Lily and Ariel are coming. Linda and Eric should be here shortly."

"Ok. So what are you doing these days?"

"Still a lawyer, Alexa's still a cheerleader, gymnast so she's fairly busy."

"Sounds it."

"And what about you?" She asked.

"Still a psychologist, which keeps me busy."

Topanga looked around.

"Does Cory know?" she asked in a low voice.

"Oh, about........Jennifer?"

She nodded; "mmhmm."

"Idinno."

Lily had been Shawn's girlfriend in high school; they were still together. Ariel was their daughter.

Angela had been his girlfriend in college, but had gone to Europe with her father. Jasmine was their daughter.

Eric and Linda had met in high school and were still together. June was their daughter.

"Speaking of........Jennifer around?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah, upstairs in her room."

"Ok, I think I'll go talk to her."

"Ok."

Topanga left.

From the kitchen I heard Leo say, "Luna honey why don't you go show Alexa your room?".

I knew that meant he wanted time to talk to Cory.


	2. Leo

**Leo**

"So..." I said, looking at Cory.

"I think, something happened to Morgan the night before Shawn left for Iraq," he told me.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think they had sex. I mean, think about it.......Jennifer's a lot like Shawn."

"Yeah, she is. Dark. Angry."

"Hostile."

'Mm that too. But she has a reason to be."

"Yeah. I know Leo. I just don't understand why they didn't tell me. Morgan's my sister and Shawn and I have been best friends since elementary school."

"Maybe she didn't want you to get angry. Or all, oh, I don't know, big brotherly and judgemental."

"I try not to judge. Have you met my mom?"

"Yes Cory I have. And you've met mine?"

"How's the bread business going?"

"Oh, good."


	3. Topanga

**Topanga**

I walked down the carpeted hallway to my niece Jennifer's door, where I knocked.

"Yeah?" an annoyed voice said.

"Jennifer?" I asked.

"Oh."

"It's Topanga."

"I know that."

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know yet."

"Ok."

I slid down to the floor where I sat, my back against the wall. I'd always been the one, though we didn't keep in touch that often, that Jennifer knew she could come to. She'd actually often showed up to our apartment building a few times, when Cory was out and Alexa was at school. I'd take the day off to be with her. I was the one person that could tear down her walls, the ones of resentment, anger and hostility she'd put up. I also knew when to leave her alone, too which is part of the reason why she knew this. I was never that angry when I was her age but Shawn definately was.

I knew Alexa would be excited to see her cousin.

"Topanga?" Jennifer's voice came.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You can come in."

"Ok."

I stood up and slowly opened the door, stepping into her room and closing it behind me.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Dad's coming."

She was so direct when she said this.

"He should've been there."

"Jennifer, he was in Iraq."

"That's not an excuse. And, before I was born. Just because his dad.....god what he did to Sierra........"

"I know. You're right, it's not. The reason you're so angry is because it hurts."

"How do you know?"

I laid my eyes on her: "Jennifer. I know you."


End file.
